There are essentially two basic types of adaptive learning. The first is referred to as “facilitator-driven,” and refers to products that provide instructors with actionable student and cohort profiles. The second type is called “assessment-driven,” referring to a system that provides close-to-real-time (sometimes called “dynamic”) adjustments of the instructional content. The assessment-driven approach is typically based solely on cognitive assessments, which have limited value in assessing learning conditions outside the realm of the assessment itself, which may be relevant to the learner's particular learning skill set and individual style of learning. Assessment-drive methodologies, however, have not yet been developed that can take into account non-cognitive components relevant to the learning process. Accordingly, there is a need to develop methodologies and systems capable of evaluating non-cognitive assets of a learner, such as affective or emotional states.